Justice Party (Barmenia)
The Justice Party (Brmék: Rímsa Prta) is a statist and civic nationalist party in Barmenia. History The Justice Party was formed in 3249 as the Lionist Society of the Sun, as a religious, political & cultural faction by (mostly) Selucio-Pontesian refugees fleeing from the victorious Pntek nationalist armies in the Pontesian Civil War. Initially supportive of the theocratic way of governing in the Feline Homeland of Barmenia and it's benefactors, the Alliance of Terran Republics, the LSS would eventually drift away from mainstream Felinist political theory by the split with the religious branch of the party, the Temple of Lions and the proclamation of Livius I Mede as Shah of Barmenia in 3389. The Party fell on hard times following the destruction of the Feline Homeland and the restoration of house Bünyamin and Yišsérles in 3435. Continued support of the Crimson Crusade's guerilla war in Pontesi made it unpopular in a time when Pan-Jelbic nationalism was on the rise again. For a time, the party distanced itself from the Crusade and focused on issues of secularism and tolerance for different ethnic and religious groups. It played a leading role in 3503 restoration of the Mede Dynasty and the founding of the Barmenian Felinist Republic as we know it today. The party also spearheaded the Barmenian conquest of Vanuku in 3505, which it has for long considered (and still does) to be an integral part of the Barmenian nation. When the Black Horde fell apart and it's rule upon Barmenia crumbled, the party joined forces with the Crimson Crusade and the Temple of Lions, as well as various liberal and secular movements to create the Imperial Revolutionary Committee, to reconstruct an independent felinist state once again. Ideology The Justice Party believes in a Barmenia united in a sense of civic patriotism, above ethnic and religious divisions, united in belief in democracy and reverence for the monarchy under the House Mede. While formally promoting the ideology of Pan-Jelbicism, the party takes a clear stance against ethnic nationalism or denominationalism. This hasn't stopped people of some anti-ahmadist groups, such a the Crimson Crusade, from taking active part in the party - however all notions of working for demographic changes will usually lead to expulsion from the party. The Justice Party believes in a way of governing in which the state wields both great power over the economy and imposes a great deal of formal social control on it's populace. The party believes that having the state maintain power and order is paramount for ensuring stability and security for all Barmenians. While it is in many ways a social conservative party, the Justice Party seeks to purse a power of Caesaropapism over religious institutions, and doesn't allow for some religious expressions such as religious schools or unregulated evangelizing. The Justice Party, being obviously influenced by it's Felinist leanings, is a strongly environmentalist party, and are firm believers in animal rights. Not easily defined on a left-right wing political scale, the party sometimes comes out in favour of strongly libertarian ideas, such as the freedom to bear arms and create militias, although the party does so often for more practical than ideological reasons.